


［Elsanna]溫泉旅行

by Maiatoxic



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:09:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 23,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23229160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maiatoxic/pseuds/Maiatoxic
Summary: 接續電影第二集之後的腦補故事，艾莎成為了第五靈，而安娜則繼承艾倫戴爾女王王位，分開之後的姊妹倆更加想念彼此，安娜還給自己每個月放一天假好跟姊姊艾莎相處。就在某天休假的前一晚，艾莎提前出現在安娜的窗邊，並且對安娜提出了隔天休假，一起去魔法森林裡最神秘的溫泉療育地泡溫泉的邀約。
Kudos: 41





	1. Chapter 1

安娜女王將桌上最後一份文件閱讀完畢，在許可欄上簽下名字之後，滿意地放下手中的羽毛筆，伸了伸懶腰，離上床睡覺還有一段時間，安娜從辦公椅上站起來伸展四肢，看著窗外魔法森林的方向，因期待而感到雀躍。

明天，明天是她辛勤工作一個月以來唯一一天休假的日子。

雖然女王的工作沒有一天止息，但安娜女王還是提出一個月至少要休一天假的要求，想當然根本沒人反對。

畢竟怎麼會有人會狠心不讓安娜去魔法森林找她最親愛的姊姊聚一聚呢？

雖然不少民眾反應好像幾乎每隔三天就可以看到艾莎女王騎著水靈馬跑來城堡，或是聽到艾莎女王在半夜唱歌的聲音。

總之，明天就是安娜期待已久的休假，她哼著歌準備沐浴，請潔達備好熱水之後，她來到浴室，一邊泡澡一邊想著艾莎在森林那邊有沒有洗熱水澡，嗯，北烏卓人是怎麼洗澡的啊？燒熱水然後倒在木桶嗎？還是用擦澡⋯⋯當安娜正在胡思亂想時，窗戶傳來了耳熟的Do you wanna build a snowman 節奏的敲門聲，安娜泡熱發紅的臉頰看向用窗簾遮住的窗戶，心想該不會是雪寶又發現什麼新知識跑來分享吧？可是他應該會敲浴室門啊，這下唯一的人選就只有⋯⋯

「嗯，艾莎嗎？」安娜不太確定地喊道，「等我一下。」她從浴缸裡起身抓起浴袍穿上，打開之後看到了姊姊純白色如精靈般的身影，在月光的照映下閃閃發光。

安娜的臉更紅了，她怪罪給熱水澡。

「艾莎，真的是妳！」安娜開心的向前抱住艾莎，艾莎也回以擁抱。

「不是說好我明天要去找妳嗎？妳怎麼先來了？」安娜開心的握著姊姊的手問。

艾莎微笑著，捲著頭髮說：「嗯⋯⋯我想了想，決定先跑來找妳過夜，這樣明天我就能讓妳一起騎水靈馬了。」她從窗戶跳下，揮手將窗戶及窗簾關上。「沒想到剛好遇到妳在洗澡，我可以一起洗嗎？」

安娜興奮的點點頭，姐妹倆一起洗澡，好像是好幾年前的事情了。

艾莎優雅的揮著手在自己的身上畫了一下，白紗隨之一點點褪去，安娜張著水亮的綠眼看著這一切，都忘記要脫浴袍了。

「安娜，」艾莎發現了妹妹的目光，白皙的臉上浮起一片紅暈。「妳怎麼呆站著看呢⋯⋯妳也快脫吧，不然要著涼了。」

「噢，噢，好。」安娜七手八腳脫下了浴袍，加入姊姊洗澡的行列。

安娜不知道當她脫下浴袍露出姣好身材時，艾莎的藍眼盯得比她還久。

「艾莎，」在幫姊姊洗頭髮時，安娜問道，「我一直很想問妳，妳在那裏要怎麼洗澡啊？」

「嗯，在那邊大家基本上都擦澡。」艾莎閉著眼睛說，「不過每隔個四到五天，大家會一起去溫泉那邊洗澡泡溫泉。」

「溫泉？」安娜有些興奮，「原來還有溫泉，那艾莎有一起去嗎？」

艾莎指示安娜沖水，等沖掉泡沫後，艾莎眨了眨眼說：「嗯⋯⋯只有跟哈妮瑪倫還有葉蓮娜一起泡過。」艾莎正忙著撥開濕漉漉的瀏海，沒注意到安娜的表情。

一股怪異的酸勁湧上安娜心頭，她摸了摸自己的胸口，好像有一股毒液從某個地方侵入，從血管開始一路侵蝕她的心。

安娜搖搖頭，打起精神來追問道：「妳怎麼會跟她們一起泡溫泉？」

「剛好她們也要去，我想趁著沒什麼人的時候一起去體驗看看。」艾莎張開眼睛，和安娜交換位子。「換我幫妳洗頭吧，我的女王陛下。」

「艾莎！」安娜發出銀鈴般的笑聲，倆人換好位子後，安娜閉上眼享受艾莎撫摸自己的頭髮。

「嗯⋯⋯」艾莎的聲音再次響起，「那個溫泉真的非常特別⋯⋯我想明天帶妳一起去。」

剛才那股在心底油然而生的怪異感覺消失了，安娜開心地說了聲好。

「我要沖水囉。」

事實上，跟艾莎去哪裡她都願意。

盥洗完畢後，姐妹倆一起離開，看到潔達有點驚訝但又好像見怪不怪的表情，兩姐妹忍不住笑了起來。

「艾莎女王，歡迎您回來，請問有需要為您準備宵夜嗎？」

「謝謝，我想來一杯熱可可會很好。」

「我也要。」

潔達點點頭退下後，她們手牽著手說著各自發生的事情，來到圖書室找正埋首書籍的雪寶。

「艾莎，妳回來了。」雪寶放下書本，快步走向艾莎與姐妹倆擁抱。

「可是明天不是換安娜去找妳嗎？」

「沒錯，但我想來接她。」

「艾莎，妳真好。」雪寶笑著說，「剛好妳們來了，我有一個問題想問。」

「什麼問題？」姐妹倆靠了上去，看到雪寶正在閱讀《魔法森林與傳說》，應該是從密室找來的。

「上面說，魔法森林的深處有一座溫泉，是北烏卓人常去且最推崇的溫泉療癒池。」雪寶停了停，繼續：「他們相信一家人泡溫泉有助於感情融洽，但因為溫泉本身的魔力，也禁止未婚情侶私自泡溫泉⋯⋯為什麼要禁止未婚情侶呢？這樣阿克跟安娜不就不能一起泡了嗎？」

雪寶說完，發現姐妹倆都臉紅了，安娜更是身體明顯僵硬。

「妳們怎麼臉紅了？」

「呃⋯⋯雪寶，我覺得你應該暫時先不要看密室裡面的書比較好。」安娜發現艾莎臉也紅得不像話，這是怎麼回事？但是她也感到一陣狂喜。

「安娜說得對，雪寶，等你⋯⋯嗯⋯⋯」艾莎看了一下最裡面數來第二個書櫃，那裡都是她以前研讀設計與美學，還有各國歷史的書櫃。「等你看完那一個書櫃再來看密室的書之後，可能會比較理解。」  
安娜也在旁邊點點頭，但雪寶卻依然堅持他現在就想知道。

安娜覺得自己應該是這個房間裡最了解的人，畢竟她有過兩任男朋友，但現在想到她跟阿克兩人單獨泡溫泉，那個畫面說有多尷尬就有多尷尬。

「我想，他們禁止未婚情侶泡湯應該是為了要保護他們吧？」艾莎想了想，最後用雪寶也能聽懂的話說出來。「泡溫泉的時候，我們會需要脫衣服，為了保護他們在不對的時候看到彼此的身體，所以才會有這樣的規則吧。」艾莎這麼說的時候，神情越來越失落，最後又習慣性地咬了咬下唇。

安娜注意到了，猜想她是不是又想到什麼事情才會這樣，正想上前安慰時，雪寶的聲音響了起來。

「原來是這樣，有時候你們人類的禮儀真是複雜。」

「所以才會有一本關於禮儀的書啊，雪寶。」艾莎笑著指了指那本蓋了厚厚一層灰，如同字典般厚重的精裝書。

安娜跟雪寶同時間露出了鬼臉，惹得艾莎笑了起來，正好此時潔達端著熱可可來到圖書室。

「陛下們，我聽到您們的笑聲，猜想您們一定在這裡。」潔達說。

「謝謝妳，潔達。」安娜走上前端走熱可可，感謝她今天的辛勞後，就請她先回房休息了。

潔達臨走前，看著正和艾莎一起研究書籍的雪寶，露出了一種既欣慰又有點哀傷的笑容。

「您與阿克的事情有跟艾莎說了嗎？恕臣多管閒事，但是⋯⋯」

「我會找時間跟她說的，潔達，畢竟她是我唯一的姊姊。」安娜說，語氣意外冷淡，讓潔達閉上嘴，默默退出房間。

「安娜，快過來跟我們一起解謎！」雪寶大喊。

「好，我來了！」安娜應道。

結束第五十個猜謎後，雪寶終於睡著了，她們把雪寶抱到他的房間，蓋上被子後便一起手牽手、打著呵欠來到父母的房間。

姐妹倆一起上床後，艾莎替她們兩人蓋了棉被，突然想起什麼，問道：「安娜，阿克呢？」

「喔，他今天回去探望佩比爺爺他們，老實說，這個點子是我想到的⋯⋯畢竟每個月我有一天能夠去找妳，那他應該也要有一天可以回去探望他們吧？」安娜開始感到睡意朦朧，但她還想多看看姊姊，於是她挪了挪身體改成側躺的姿勢，半瞇著眼看著艾莎。

艾莎伸出小指順了順妹妹的鼻樑，「妳真貼心，難怪阿克會這麼愛妳，也許我應該帶你們兩人去泡溫泉，而不是只有我們兩個⋯⋯」

「嗯⋯⋯」安娜閉上眼睛、準備進入夢鄉時，卻突然聽到姊姊這麼一說又驚得睜開雙眼。

「妳，妳真的這麼想嗎？」安娜驚慌的從床上爬起，她雙手撐著床鋪、看著艾莎。

「不要，我不想跟阿克單獨泡溫泉！」

「為什麼不？事實上很多情侶都會偷偷趁著晚上沒人的時候去泡溫泉⋯⋯」艾莎說到這裡臉又紅起來，「當然，我不是要我們或是你們一定要趁著晚上去⋯⋯」

安娜感覺到床鋪似乎開始結冰了。

「艾莎，床要結冰了。」安娜小聲提醒道。

注意到自己有些失態的艾莎停了下來，她深吸口氣將冰收了回來。

她輕咳一聲，讓自己冷靜點後，慢慢的說：「我只是想，那座溫泉真的非常迷人，我很希望妳能夠享受到那樣的溫泉。」艾莎稍停了一陣子，話鋒一轉，問道：「為什麼妳剛才會說不想跟阿克單獨泡溫泉？」  
見安娜遲遲不肯回應，艾莎抓起安娜的左手問道：

「阿克給妳的訂婚戒指呢？」

面對姊姊難得這麼剁剁逼人的樣子，安娜只能慌亂的將手抽回來，委屈的綠眼映滿了淚水。


	2. Chapter 2

「我，我不想說。」安娜轉過身，低下頭偷偷拭淚，卻被姊姊一把抱入懷中，原來忍住的淚水與不開口的決心又再度潰堤。

「阿克⋯⋯」安娜擤了擤鼻子，說：「阿克他不是只是回去找石精團聚，事實上，事實上我覺得應該是我把他趕走的。」

「別說傻話，安娜妳是這世界上最不可能把別人趕走的人。」艾莎的手貼在安娜的背，像是順毛般緩緩上下移動，這讓安娜再度紅了臉頰，身體也稍稍繃緊了一點，但又很快放鬆，她不確定艾莎有沒有注意到。

「可是⋯⋯可是他會走真的是因為我。」安娜回想兩天前的晚上，當阿克發現了安娜自己都沒有察覺到的，對艾莎真正的感情，她從沒看過他擺出那樣傷心、失落還有一點點、一點點厭惡的表情⋯⋯

『她是妳姊姊，安娜。』記憶裡的阿克在一段長時間沈默之後，淡淡地吐出這句話，便穿上外套帶著小斯在漆黑的夜晚離去。

而安娜她連喊都沒喊一聲阿克。

想到這裡，安娜又重重地哭了起來，她不知道是為了阿克還是自己而哭，但她很清楚其中有一大部分是為了她那不可能實現的感情而崩潰。

為什麼、為什麼⋯⋯

「安娜，沒事的，我在妳身邊。」艾莎的聲音又暖又柔，讓安娜想起冬天靜靜燃燒柴火的壁爐，一切曾經是這麼單純而美好⋯⋯

不知道過了多久，安娜顫抖的肩膀慢慢平靜下來，想到自己以前總是那個主動擁抱對方的人，現在反過來反而有點不習慣。

「抱歉，艾莎⋯⋯我真是太失態了，不過看看那座森林對妳做了什麼。」等安娜平靜許多轉過身、淚汪汪的綠眼看著她的姊姊。「以前說這句話的總是我。」她吸了吸鼻子，「艾莎，對不起，我是想找機會告訴妳這件事⋯⋯其實也沒什麼，就結果來說，我取消了婚約。」她閉上眼假裝自己不在乎，但眼淚還是流了出來。

「我知道了。」艾莎沒有再追問下去，讓剛好閉眼的安娜鬆了口氣，這樣的嘆息讓她錯過姊姊臉上閃現的，一種近似竊喜的表情。

「不過真的很可惜，你們是這麼喜歡對方。」艾莎輕柔地撫摸著安娜的頭髮，那力道就像是怕碰傷對方似的。

安娜認同地點點頭，心想著也僅止於喜歡而已。從三年前，姐妹倆成功破鏡重圓之後，安娜的心就越來越向艾莎靠攏——她一直都是向著艾莎的，只是似乎又多了點什麼，那個感覺太深沉、又熟悉又陌生，還充滿了危險——安娜不敢正視那股情感，彷彿只要一不留神，就會被吞沒而失去自我。

「我可以問嗎？為什麼還是取消婚約？」艾莎的聲音又響了起來，已經恢復平靜的安娜心裡一驚，她不知道該怎麼回答，難道她要說自從再度跟姊姊分開以後，她發現了自己對阿克的愛沒有比愛艾莎還多，而安娜也越來越無法忍受這股對姊姊的思念與超出家人的愛意？

她漲紅著臉，看著眼前這個日日夜夜都出現在安娜的眼前、腦海，就連夢境也不放過的女人。

——她是我唯一的親姐姐。

「我很抱歉，只有這點我真的不能說，艾莎，對不起。」她低下頭再度啜泣，不知情的艾莎只能再度將她緊緊摟進懷裏。艾莎身上有一股小蒼蘭的香氣包圍著她，以前艾莎還在當艾倫戴爾的女王時，身上也常常飄散小蒼蘭的香，可是每次她問阿克有沒有聞到，他都說只有聞到冰塊香。

安娜深吸口氣閉上眼，靠著艾莎的味道鎮定下來。

「快睡吧，明天想做的事情很多。」安娜笑著擦掉眼淚，和姊姊一起躺平。

「安娜，雖然我們分開了，但是我永遠都會在。」艾莎親吻著妹妹的頭髮，手任由妹妹擺弄，最後安娜決定和艾莎十指相扣，在艾莎的注視下慢慢睡著。

等安娜發出了熟悉的鼾聲，艾莎試探性地喊了安娜幾聲，確定她真的睡著之後，用另一隻空著的手撫上安娜的頭髮與臉頰，她的唇輕輕貼上妹妹的嘴角，有些自責又帶點喜悅的表情看著眼前的妹妹。

『⋯⋯只有這點我不能說⋯⋯』想起剛才妹妹為了守住自己其實早已看出端倪，而不得不拒絕告訴自己的表情，艾莎感到心疼，她捨不得對方也踏上跟她一樣的折磨，但是——

「我的妹妹與我有相同的情感，這是神蹟嗎？」艾莎美麗的湛藍眼裡閃著淚光，她的聲音輕柔如歌聲，如最深處的黑暗裡唯一搖盪的火光。

踏上阿托哈蘭、成為了第五靈的那一刻，艾莎就接受了所有，接受她這一生中所有的恨、害怕與恐慌，還有愛⋯⋯以及慾望。

她在更久以前就已經深愛著與自己擁有相同血緣的親妹妹，並且渴望著她，當初說的為了要彼此合作而分開，一半是真的，但另一半，則是為了不讓世人以及自己的親妹知曉她心裡最深的秘密，雖然艾莎還是時不時跑回來探望，可是沒想到，居然是妹妹先透漏出渴望自己的心聲。

艾莎咬著嘴唇，努力忍住不笑出來，或是哭出來。與愛人心意相通，讓艾莎心中的情感劇烈地快爆發開來。比起三年前自己第一次釋放魔法，探索與認識自己的能力而喜悅，此刻的她更為了發現妹妹對自己的感情而深感狂喜，她全身顫抖著，為了防止情緒激動力量暴走，咬著下唇的力道比以前還重，最後薄薄的唇咬出血珠。

但是這樣是不行的，會毀掉安娜的，親姊妹結婚的事情別說是其他國家，艾倫戴爾的居民會怎麼想？

他們能接受一個亂倫女王嗎？

艾莎深吸口氣，決定繼續維持現狀，沒有問題的，她都掩飾了這麼久⋯⋯不會出任何錯誤。

明天，明天一定要好好帶安娜兜風散心，也要讓自己冷靜下來。

艾莎望向終於不再打呼，且睡顏變得平穩可愛的安娜，撩起自己的長髮，在她耳邊輕聲說道：「我發誓明天開始，我會以往常般的好姊姊、好長輩愛妳、教導妳，但現在讓我任性一下⋯⋯」艾莎說完，在安娜的額頭、臉頰以及唇上吻了一下，壓低聲音的關係，她發出了性感且充滿慾望的嗓音道：

「我愛妳，安娜。」

等艾莎躺好閉上眼後，睡在一旁的安娜張開了雙眼。

隔天一早，雪寶的叫聲吵醒兩人，姐妹倆起來的時候還有些慌張，像是做了什麼壞事被發現，但是艾莎察覺後便立刻恢復正常，反而安娜的臉還紅得像做壞事被抓到。

昨天半夜聽到的那個告白以及意味深長的我愛妳絕對非比尋常，安娜睡醒之後還一度懷疑是夢，但是那聲音是如此真實。

「妳們看！我自己做的早餐唷！」雪寶端著他特製的早餐，興沖沖破門而入，姐妹倆瞇著剛睡醒的眼睛看了一下雪寶口中的早餐——看起來慘不忍睹，有一盤甚至一看就是在煎鍋煎太久，結果燒焦還順便爆炸，變成了某種嘔吐物的太陽蛋，培根則不負眾望焦得完全扭曲還變得乾扁。

看起來只有麵包最正常了，安娜毫不猶豫拿起麵包咬了一口，結果差點咬碎牙齒，她摀著嘴在旁邊抖。

「怎麼樣？怎麼樣？」

「雪寶，謝謝你。」艾莎選擇先稱讚雪寶，雖然她也很想趕快處理妹妹的狀況，但這樣雪寶就知道他的早餐是個災難了。

「你真貼心，沒想到你對煮飯有興趣。」艾莎扶著他的身體，往門口移動，「但是你忘了咖啡，我們都喜歡咖啡的。」

「是嗎？我以為妳們比較喜歡熱可可⋯⋯」雪寶搔著臉說。

「因為現在是早上，拜託了，雪寶，幫我們拿咖啡過來吧。」艾莎拍了拍小雪人，看著他搖晃著身體往廚房的方向走去後，立刻跑回妹妹身邊。

「妳還好嗎？安娜？」艾莎一手捧著妹妹的臉，另一手則掰開對方的嘴巴檢查，看起來沒有大礙，只是真的很痛的樣子，艾莎立刻變出冰枕貼在妹妹的臉頰。

「啊嘶——雪寶是不是拿到放太久的麵包，真的好痛喔——」過了一會兒，安娜終於感覺好一點了，她小聲哀號著。

她們看著雪寶那盤失控的早餐，互看一眼，決定趁他回來前趕快用艾莎的魔法冰起來，用布包好塞進出門用的包包。

「我回來了。」雪寶端著咖啡進來，艾莎試探地喝了幾口，謝天謝地咖啡一如往常的苦，艾莎替安娜的那一杯加了幾匙砂糖跟鮮奶。

「妳們把我的早餐吃完了！」雪寶拍著樹枝手，「好吃嗎？」

「嗯⋯⋯雪寶，謝謝你做早餐給我們，早餐是很好，特別是那個⋯⋯太陽蛋？不過我覺得下廚對你而言好像太危險了，下次還是交給潔達他們吧。」安娜在雪寶進門前趕快把冰枕往枕頭裡塞，看到雪寶乖巧的點頭，姐妹倆不由得鬆口氣。

確定他走遠之後，姐妹倆互看一眼笑了出來。

「我們這樣做會不會是糟糕的媽媽？」艾莎伸出食指擦了擦眼角，安娜驚訝地張大雙眼，我們？媽媽？安娜想起昨天晚上艾莎的告白，祈禱自己沒有錯誤理解艾莎的意思，還有她昨晚說的我愛妳一定是⋯⋯

當安娜準備陷入瘋狂的想法時，艾莎的聲音拉回她的理智。

「趕快換衣服吧，還是妳想換點別的衣服呢？」艾莎揮舞著她正在施法的雙手，甜笑著望向安娜。

『請變一套與妳相稱的婚紗給我。』安娜的腦海閃過這麼一個念頭，但最後她選擇張開手，讓姊姊恣意在她身上施展魔法。

熟悉的冰涼魔法隨之而來，撫過她的指甲、身體、頭髮，還有一切的一切。因為寒冷的關係，安娜有些顫抖，但這個顫抖只持續一秒，艾莎便將她擁入懷中，以冰雪為代表的第五靈艾莎實際上比任何事物都來得溫暖。

安娜一直以艾莎這點為傲。

「好囉，看一下吧。」安娜感覺到自己被推到全身鏡前，她被換上了褲裝，但上半身則穿著一襲淡綠色的連身裝，胸口繡上了一小朵艾倫戴爾國花的圖騰，裙擺的部分又加了一點五神靈的元素，看起來小巧可愛。

但安娜卻難得地皺起眉頭，她指了指胸口的花要求道：「能不能把他們換過來？」

艾莎點了點頭，習慣性將修長的食指抵在下巴思考一番後，她又揮著手再次以冰藍色的魔法包圍安娜。

魔法散開之後，安娜的長髮被梳整成公主頭，身上的連身服換成與艾莎相近的米白色，胸口繡有水藍色的五靈符號，下擺則是散落著番紅花花瓣圖騰。

「這樣好多了，謝謝妳，艾莎。」安娜抓起包包，牽起艾莎的手，往門口走去。

「嗯，那我們往港口出發。」艾莎笑得燦爛，安娜心想今天一定會很美好。


	3. Chapter 3

潔達拿著裝滿食物與酒水的野餐籃守候在門口，交給安娜、祝她們一路順風，便笑著目送耀眼的姐妹倆出門。

艾莎與安娜有說有笑的來到港口，艾莎的視線從沒離開安娜，一路上許多民眾都朝她們投以驚喜的目光。大家都很想念艾莎，也以安娜女王為榮，姐妹倆從以前到現在都理所當然地成為奧倫戴爾居民眼中的明星，但是安娜還是多少注意到市民的眼光都落在艾莎居多。

她現在已經是神了。安娜想。

察覺到安娜的落寞，艾莎正想著要加速前進時，突然一個女孩響亮的聲音在人群中脫穎而出。

「媽媽，艾莎女王跟安娜女王好漂亮，她們是要去結婚嗎？」

姐妹倆聽到眾人倒吸口氣的聲音，一名婦人摀住小女孩的嘴，害怕地向女王們道歉，只差沒有跪在地上。

安娜先走了過去，她請婦人放手，然後笑著跟小妹妹道謝：「妳叫什麼名字？」

「瑪莉。」小女孩說，她的黑色瞳孔充滿疑惑與害怕，「安娜女王，我是不是說了什麼不好的話？」

安娜和藹可親的搖搖頭說：「沒有喔，瑪莉，我反而要謝謝妳說我們很漂亮。」

「可是，為什麼我一說妳們要結婚⋯⋯」一說到結婚，婦人的手又抖了起來。

安娜看了艾莎一眼，發現對方的表情雖然同為尷尬，但她還是表現得一派輕鬆，艾莎聳聳肩，鼓勵安娜說出她想講的話。

「我們沒有覺得被冒犯到喔，事實上我聽了覺得很開心，謝謝妳覺得我們美得像要去結婚。」安娜張開手，和女孩擁抱一下，說了些話安慰婦人後便站起來挽著姊姊的手，落落大方又優雅地與眾人揮手走向港口。

水靈馬聽到呼喚，從水中現形，艾莎讓安娜先爬上馬背，自己則一個俐落的翻身，跨坐在妹妹背後，艾莎白皙的雙手牽起韁繩，完美地將安娜護在懷中，而艾莎的香氣再次將她團團包圍。

「準備好了嗎？」艾莎在安娜耳邊細語道，讓安娜想起昨晚艾莎說的話，話語又再次無可救藥地燙紅了安娜的雙頰。

「嗯⋯⋯嗯。」

「安娜女王，要早點回來噢！不要讓我們太想妳。」一位民眾揮著手說。

「艾莎女王也是，有事沒事都可以回來艾倫戴爾。」另一位也高聲呼喊：「雖然我們都知道您常這麼做了！」這句話惹來一陣笑，艾莎也跟著笑了幾聲，以前的艾莎會這樣跟民眾互動嗎？

女王們與熱情的民眾揮了最後一次手，便策馬朝著陽光踏上海平面前進。

「我們的人民好像變得比以前還熱情。」水靈馬跑了一小段時間後，艾莎的聲音再次在安娜耳邊響起。

「是啊，我應該好好教育他們。」安娜皺著眉，「瑪莉還是小女孩就算了，但剛才那位調侃妳太常回來的話，妳不生氣嗎？」

艾莎笑著搖頭，她的神情愉悅而放鬆。  
「他也沒說錯啊，我常回來是事實，而且就像妳說的，安娜，我們並沒有覺得被冒犯。」

「那⋯⋯那剛才瑪莉說的，結婚⋯⋯」安娜握著餐藍的手更緊，聲音也越來越小。

「喔，安娜，」艾莎笑了，溫柔說道：「因為我們都穿白色的關係吧，所以瑪莉會這樣想是正常的。」艾莎的左手輕輕貼上安娜緊握的手，「雖然近親結婚是禁忌，但我覺得瑪莉這樣子說很可愛。」

近親結婚是禁忌⋯⋯安娜閉緊嘴巴，她當然曉得，但是不知道為什麼艾莎居然能一派輕鬆的脫口而出，那昨天她說的話是什麼意思？

難道那真的是夢？

安娜搖搖頭，決定要趁現在問個清楚，她非得確定才行，姊姊說的愛是否跟她想的一樣，安娜閉上眼還眷戀著昨晚艾莎那充滿渴求、慾望和性感的低沈嗓音——我愛妳，安娜。

「安娜？」艾莎發現對方沒有動靜，有些擔心地喊了一聲，安娜很快張開眼睛，心想就是現在。

「呃⋯⋯艾莎？我有件事無論如何一定要問妳。」安娜的聲音和平常相比微弱許多，但充滿了堅定。

「嗯？怎麼了嗎？」

「我昨天晚上聽到妳說⋯⋯」水靈馬突然一個急煞，安娜的身體往前傾，艾莎在那一瞬間下意識放開雙手抱住安娜，才防止她從馬上摔入海裡。

「沒事吧？」等震動過去，艾莎趴在安娜身上問，小蒼蘭的清香變得更明顯，安娜可以聽見她們兩人劇烈的跳動聲。

「沒、沒事。」安娜喘了口氣，「水靈馬怎麼了，為什麼突然停下來？」問題才剛問完，蓋兒帶著一封來自北烏卓的信飛了過來。

艾莎伸手接起，快速拆開信封唸道：  
「萬分抱歉打擾您的休假，艾莎女王，但石巨人好像在鬧脾氣！他們不知道為什麼突然在⋯⋯在跺腳？我跟葉蓮娜拿出他們最愛的冰石也沒用，森林已經被他們跺得快禿了。我們在山谷這邊，急需您的幫助。哈妮瑪倫敬上。」

艾莎唸完之後皺起她漂亮的金眉，安娜歪著頭偷看姊姊的表情，心想她應該也是第一次遇到這個狀況。

「艾莎，我們快去幫他們吧。」安娜拍了拍水靈馬的脖子，但是水靈馬卻無動於衷，好吧，可能祂只聽艾莎一個人的。

艾莎咬了咬唇，輕踢了一下水靈馬變換路線。

「安娜，我很抱歉發生這種事情－－老實說，這也是我第一次遇到石巨人暴走。」安娜可以感覺到艾莎的手微微發抖，她按住姊姊的手說：「艾莎，沒事的，我們一定能一起解決這件事，而且——這是不是我第一次跟著妳處理森林的事情？」

安娜的綠眼閃爍著光芒，姊妹同心處理難題，感覺上好像是很久很久以前的事情了，可是上次她們一起面對問題時，是不久前艾莎成為第五靈的事情。

這差不多半年的時間，安娜覺得艾莎改變得很多，特別是當她聽到危險與緊急狀況時，她的態度從以前害怕不安轉變成積極面對，雖然還是會有不安，但是安娜已經能從姊姊的藍眼中看到了渴望冒險與刺激的火光。

「是的，安娜。」艾莎又笑了起來，自從她找到天命之後，笑容變得比以前更多，這也是一個好的改變。「謝謝妳。」

雖然行程會因此往後延，但是只要想的話，隨時都可以野餐，而溫泉也不會跑掉。

想到這裡，安娜迫不及待地想趕快處理石巨人的情緒問題，而且，她也曾經和他們打過照面了，應該沒什麼困難。

事情稍微比她們想得嚴重一些，準確的說，石巨人在拆家。

「艾莎女王，謝謝您來這一趟。」葉蓮娜騎著馴鹿來到她們身邊，「哈妮瑪倫跟萊德在想辦法讓他們分心，可是完全沒用。」她指著姐弟倆騎著馴鹿，手拿著火把在石巨人面前揮舞，大小落差到完全毫無作用。

「我們也有嘗試用您為他們做的冰石讓他們分心，可是結果他們拿到冰石之後就是一陣亂砸。」

「有人傷亡嗎？」艾莎問，現在的她神情嚴肅，但是卻非常帥氣，安娜差點看了要入迷了。

「目前有幾位勇士受傷，女人與小孩都順利移到避難處。」  
艾莎點點頭，安娜察覺到氣氛後打算默默自己下馬，卻被艾莎抓住了手。

「妳要去哪？安娜？」

「呃⋯⋯」安娜困窘道：「我想妳應該會嫌我礙手礙腳，所以想說先下馬⋯⋯」

「安娜，」艾莎也尷尬地紅著臉，「我才沒有⋯⋯我有這樣說過妳嗎？」

安娜擺了擺手，露出一臉無奈的表情，一旁的葉蓮娜則露出鄙夷的表情看著姐妹倆。

「好吧，這我們之後有空再談好了，」艾莎定了定神，在兩人的頭上變出冰製頭盔，另外又給安娜裝上冰鎧甲。

「妳上次跟我說妳去挑釁石巨人的事情，真的快嚇死我了，我希望妳這次一定要穿著。」艾莎說。

雖然很行動不便，但是想到艾莎從以前只會把她推開到現在不但會邀請她一起面對（雖然她沒說也表現得很笨拙，但安娜就當艾莎是發出邀請了。）以外，還會替她上安全措施，這進度幅度驚人之大。

「陛下，他們又開始亂砸了。」葉蓮娜出聲提醒，指著不遠處正在搖晃的樹林。

「我們走了，看好其他人，葉蓮娜。」

「我會的。」葉蓮娜說，她看著姐妹倆離開後，忍不住小聲碎念道：「為什麼我覺得眼睛很痛。」

姐妹倆終於來到石巨人的附近，的確如葉蓮娜口中一樣，他們拿著冰石矛起來砸樹木，艾莎先冰凍他們的腳，再召喚一大群冰箭朝巨人手中的冰石射過去，冰石隨之碎裂，其他北烏卓人發出歡呼聲。

「艾莎女王來了！沒事了！」但當這一聲喊完，石巨人們則暴跳起來，甚至震碎了艾莎冰凍他們腳的冰柱，冰柱變成了碎片四散。

「啊啊啊啊——」尖叫聲四起，艾莎的呼吸聲變得沈重，她召喚出一面巨大冰盾，盡可能保護其他人。

安娜在這一連串碰撞一直抓著韁繩，她看著石巨人的動作一直在想他們本來可能是要做什麼事情，老實說，剛剛那個拿冰石砸樹林的動作很像⋯⋯很像⋯⋯

『雪寶，噓！噓！』

『嘿，妳怎麼可以噓我！沒禮貌——』

安娜回想起初次近距離接觸石巨人時，他們正在河床那邊呼呼大睡的場景。

她的靈光乍現，叫了一聲。

艾莎攻擊的動作停止，以為妹妹碰傷了，緊張地叫水靈馬先躲在旁邊。

「安娜，妳怎麼了？」艾莎喊道，場面實在太混亂，必須大叫才能讓人聽到聲音。

「不不不，我沒事！」安娜喊回去：「艾莎！我好像知道他們要幹嘛了！」

「他們要做什麼？」艾莎的聲音有點急促，因為她正快速製造一個大型冰雪抵抗石巨人的攻擊。

「他們會不會是想睡覺！」安娜大喊：「因為妳看，他們剛剛拿石頭砸樹，其實是非常有規劃的！」她指了指那片有些淒慘的樹林。

「為什麼他們不砸那邊，只砸這裡？我在猜他們該不會是在鋪床吧？」安娜繼續猜測，「妳可以更靠近他們嗎？艾莎？」

「可以。」艾莎閃過一個從天而來的樹木，她只能祈禱那棵樹沒砸到別人。

「靠近之後妳要做什麼？」艾莎問，她倆趴在水靈馬上，全力衝刺。

「不是我，我說話祂們根本不會理我！」安娜說，接著她深吸口氣，大吼道：  
「是妳，艾莎，妳快給我天殺地去他們耳邊，用妳那性感到逆天的聲音叫他們冷靜！」安娜說完，立刻搶走艾莎手中的韁繩，盛怒下水靈馬居然聽她指揮，按照安娜的意思跑向石巨人的手臂，艾莎則抓準時機往下跳，剛好落在石巨人頭頭的耳朵旁。

安娜騎著水靈馬，跳踩著石巨人的身體完美著地，她還聽到其他目睹她著地時的北烏卓人都一致為她鼓掌。

一段時間後，石巨人的動作慢下來，也不再亂砸東西搞破壞，艾莎從石巨人身上下來後，宣布她要稍微砍掉這區林地的樹木，替石巨人鋪床，眾人準備好工具加入行列。

「妳怎麼知道他們在鋪床？」艾莎問安娜，這時的安娜已經恢復原來的打扮。

「嗯⋯⋯」頑皮的綠眼轉了轉，「我只是想起小時候的妳睡不飽就會開始亂放冰雪。」

「有嗎？我小時候有這樣嗎？還有這種起床氣的行為聽起來比較像妳，我的女王陛下。」艾莎笑著推了推妹妹的肩膀。

「嗯，我通常都是那個睡到最後一秒才起來的。」安娜承認道，但現在的她已經是比任何人都還早起的女王了。

「妳還敢說。」艾莎壞笑著將妹妹拉入懷裡，用手撥亂她的髮型，安娜也哈哈笑著，抬頭時剛好對上了艾莎的唇，安娜覺得她們在召喚她，而艾莎，艾莎好像也在邀請她吻上那片唇，不然她們怎麼會對視這麼久？不然為什麼艾莎的臉也跟她一樣紅？

「我們已經照您吩咐的儘可能清空現場了，艾莎。」葉蓮娜的聲音從不遠處響了起來——可憐的她看狀況看很久，好不容易才逮到這個機會匯報狀況——一聽到聲音，姐妹倆立刻分開，看都不敢看對方一眼。

「我知道了，謝謝妳。」艾莎清清喉嚨，擺出她女王的姿態應了聲，便偷偷勾著安娜的小指一起往森林深處走。

看著她們走遠的葉蓮娜指了指另一邊，對她們的背影說：「是往那邊才對⋯⋯算了。」


	4. Chapter 4

跟艾莎一起幫助石巨人在對的地方鋪床後，時間已經來到下午時刻，安娜的肚子也已經叫得不停。  
族人們請她們繼續享受休假行程後各自忙活，姐妹倆評估狀況後，便決定騎著水靈馬返回北烏卓部落，準備先進行下一個行程。  
在艾莎懷中的安娜正抱著肚子露出餓過頭而痛苦的表情，包包跟餐籃都在剛才的混亂中不翼而飛，想到餐籃裡有特地請潔達準備的巧克力酒，本來打算要請艾莎一起喝，但是現在安娜只能閉上眼努力想像艾莎品酒之後微醺的反應，一想到這裡安娜的內心又默默淌血，身體稍微向後躺，正好貼著姊姊的胸口，好像有一瞬間聽到她的心臟忽然重重地跳了一下。  
看著妹妹露出痛苦的表情，艾莎以為對方真的餓到可以吞下雪寶今早為她們做的早餐，於是決定先前往距離溫泉不遠的森林找漿果，她記得上次來的時候有在這附近看過。  
她改變了道路，往溫泉的方向騎去。  
「安娜，再忍耐一下。」坐在後頭的艾莎拍了拍妹妹的背，安慰她。  
安娜睜開眼睛，看著艾莎好像一點也不餓、或是覺得渴，安娜問了她為什麼？  
但是艾莎只是搖搖頭，誠實的說：「有時候還是會需要進食，只是有時候我真的不覺得渴或是餓，至於原因的話，我也在想為什麼。」  
安娜再次注意到艾莎在面對未知時的態度又有了好的改變，那就是能夠坦然接受不知道的狀態，並且努力查證。

雖然她已經不需要像以前當艾倫戴爾女王一樣，必須裝得什麼事情都得知道——即使她可以這麼做——但是看到一直以來繃緊神經、逼自己到極限的艾莎也能夠像現在這樣如此坦然自在，安娜忍不住露出欣慰的微笑，她伸出手按上艾莎握著韁繩的手指，輕輕摩挲。  
安娜繼續維持身體輕輕靠在艾莎的胸口的動作，她發現這樣的姿勢真的帶給她無比的安全感，兩個人一起望著前方前進，而她終於可以不用再追著姊姊的背影拼命奔跑，也不需要像以前一樣擔心艾莎又要消失不見，此時此刻的她們是平等而互信的。  
微風迎面而來，吹撫著姐妹倆，也讓安娜心底的幸福感擴散開來，安娜深吸口氣，快樂得唱起歌，聽出旋律的艾莎也跟著加入了安娜。  
「Love is an open door.」  
姊妹倆的歌聲在森林裡迴盪著，蓋兒飛了過來圍繞在旁，似乎也想加入她們。  
她們順利來到結滿果實的樹林，艾莎替安娜摘了幾顆鮮紅的蘋果，它們看起來就像安娜，通紅飽滿而且香豔。  
艾莎搖搖頭，想要驅散奇怪的念頭，她捧著其中最大的那顆，交給了坐在樹下的安娜。  
「哇！這裡居然有蘋果。」安娜接下後，在艾莎的注視下咬下一口，汁液隨之流出，蔓延到安娜的下巴，安娜伸出另一手趁滴下前接住，再開心地舔著沾滿汁液的手掌和手指——艾莎想著，這個舉動要是給皇室禮儀老師看到，絕對會氣死他老人家，但是她還是無可救藥地為這一幕感到害羞，特別是當她舔著手指的時候。  
注意到氣氛有些微妙的安娜抬起頭，眨著綠眼看向不知為何臉紅的艾莎，發出疑問。  
「艾莎妳怎麼了？蘋果很好吃喔，妳也吃一個嘛。」  
艾莎抿抿唇，慌亂地摸著自己香檳金長髮，說要再去看看有沒有別的東西可以墊墊胃，又匆匆消失在樹林之中，留下困惑的安娜。

艾莎提著剛才用冰製成的提籃，一邊在矮樹叢採藍莓，一邊試圖讓自己冷靜下來，但只要想到安娜，她拿著藍莓的手指就微微搖晃，前一晚的誓詞還深深烙印在她心裡，她甚至開始低聲碎念著昨晚對睡熟安娜的話想提醒自己。  
「……我發誓，會以一個好長輩、好姊姊愛妳、教導妳。」她停了停，又加入了新的詞：「我們是姊妹，姊妹……」  
艾莎像是念咒般嘴上持續覆誦這段話，但艾莎依然能清楚感受到內心有個跳艷舞的小惡魔安娜──喔，不對，眼前還真的有個正在跳艷舞的小惡魔安娜在慫恿她，艾莎還來不及弄懂是幻覺還是真的，小惡魔安娜就已經開口了。  
『艾莎，妳就快來妳妹妹的懷抱吧。』小惡魔安娜只有穿著一襲薄紗，黑色蕾絲內衣褲隱隱若現，她甩著尾巴說：『妳自己也知道，她也愛妳愛到跟未婚夫解婚約，解婚約耶，要不是這件事情才剛發生，還沒有公開出去，不然現在來自各王國的婚約邀請，一定會比妳當艾倫戴爾女王的時候還要多。』  
艾莎點點頭，她妹妹是史上最優秀的女王，可愛漂亮聰明又善解人意……而且還對這樣的她不離不棄13年。  
『對吧對吧，』小惡魔安娜說：『快趁現在回應她對妳的感情吧，妳欠她的！至於人民那邊，他們不能接受也只能接受。』  
艾莎雙手抱胸，對於小惡魔安娜的建議非常心動，可是，另一方面，身穿著艾倫戴爾女王服的天使安娜卻張開了手，阻止她：「艾莎，不行啊，妳身為姐姐應該要幫助妹妹的，安娜一定只是一時沒有想清楚，所以才會對與妳的姊妹情誤認成戀人的愛。」天使安娜默默地將小惡魔安娜擠到邊邊，「她跟阿克一定有什麼誤會，身為長輩、身為姊姊，甚至是第五靈的妳應該要幫助他們和好—──別忘了，安娜昨晚還因為阿克的離開，哭得那麼傷心。」  
『是嗎？』小惡魔安娜爬回來推開天使安娜，『妳確定她昨晚是在為阿克的離開而哭嗎？她也沒有說清楚啊，＂哦，姊姊，只有為什麼要解婚約這件事我真的不能說＂艾莎這麼聰明，不是也一眼看出安娜會解婚約的理由了嗎？』小惡魔安娜眼裡冒出了愛心，慢慢靠近艾莎。『所以說囉，她……我是說，我。』不知道是真是假的小惡魔安娜慢慢變大變高、慢慢靠近艾莎，胸口的乳溝也越來越明顯。  
『我愛妳啊，愛妳愛到想把全身都奉獻給妳，還是說姊姊妳不愛我嗎？』  
「不行──」天使安娜將惡魔安娜推開，在她們準備扭打時，天使安娜告訴她：「妳一定要好好跟安娜談，艾莎──」  
火靈像貓的呼嚕聲從地上傳來，嚇得艾莎差點尖叫。  
「噢，原來是你，唉……」艾莎蹲下來張開雙手迎接藍色蠑螈跳上她掌心，雖然身為第五靈，應該要跟其他四靈都能平等對待，但是艾莎私心覺得自己跟火靈比較相像，而且她能感應到小小火靈的大眼睛總是能夠回應她的疑問。  
艾莎空出另隻手揉了揉自己的額頭，剛才好像看到了什麼不該看的東西，覺得心特別累、頭特別痛，正好眼前有一個能提供建議的火靈，於是她對著一如往常舔著自己眼珠的蠑螈微笑：「我到底該怎麼辦才好呢？有什麼建議嗎？」  
蠑螈歪著頭盯著她過了幾秒後，決定舒服地在艾莎的手中磨蹭撒嬌，艾莎皺著眉頭，發現要解讀祂的意思好像比之前還難，也是，這種問題不能問別人，得靠自己想。  
艾莎嘆口氣將火靈放在自己的肩膀上，準備結束採集回頭找安娜，再繼續往前走就會到達溫泉了。  
暫時吃飽的安娜正伸懶腰，驚覺到現在這個陽光美、氣氛佳的場所，正是個談判的好時機，剛才的飢餓使她處理問題的能力受到了限制，現在終於有力氣思考了，她一定要好好問清楚，昨晚艾莎到底是什麼意思，還有仔細想想，剛才兩人在石巨人樹林那邊有個奇怪的對視──她確信自己在艾莎清澈的藍眼之中看到了一個似曾相似的東西，一個她曾經在阿克眼中看到過的……欲求？  
艾莎對我有所渴望？  
「怎麼可能。」一個熟悉的聲音響起，安娜張開眼發現居然是艾莎……不對，雖然樣子是穿著白色連身服的艾莎沒錯，可是她的頭頂上多了一個光環，背後還多了一副翅膀。  
「呃，嗨？」安娜有點膽怯的打招呼，「妳又獲得什麼新魔法了嗎？艾莎？」  
「才不是，我是妳的良心，安娜。」我的良心居然是天使艾莎？安娜想。  
「冷靜聽我說，我知道妳現在為了是否該跟妳姐姐告白而苦惱，身為妳的良知，我必須提醒妳，妳現在是一國女王，所有人都指望妳，要知道妳這樣做是有違道德的！這樣以後別人會怎麼看艾倫戴爾？我們以後要怎麼對爸媽交待？」天使艾莎相當嚴厲，語氣也很冷酷，安娜聽了差點要哭出來。  
『喔，別這樣，不要欺負安娜，她很愛我們，這很好，不是嗎？』穿著暴露版紫丁香連身裙的艾莎來到安娜的身後，她那中間開了圈的胸部貼在安娜的背，安娜在一瞬間就快要失去理智，但她還很清醒。  
惡魔艾莎從後面環抱住安娜在她耳邊說：『要是妳先開口的話，姐姐會很高興的。』  
「走開，艾莎！」天使艾莎兩手插腰喝斥，「不要教壞安娜，她是我們家族唯一的希望。」  
安娜苦笑著看著眼前的景象，不懂眼前到底在演哪一齣，惡魔與天使的艾莎？  
惡魔艾莎顯然是不怕天使艾莎，她繼續貼著安娜，張嘴誘惑道：『安娜，妳自己也察覺了吧？昨天晚上，我跟妳說的我愛妳的意思，妳也有感覺到我有親吻妳，對吧？』  
安娜僵直了身體，所以是真的嗎？她一直以為臉上那個潮濕的感覺是自己的錯覺……而且還有她的直覺是正確的！  
「我就知道，我一直都是對的！」安娜拍著手歡呼，但是看到對面天使艾莎憂傷的臉又收起了笑容。  
「安娜，我不能阻止妳做任何選擇，但是妳要記得自己的身份。」  
『安娜，妳知道妳要什麼，妳現在是誰都不能拒絕的女王……即使是第五靈也得尊重妳。』  
安娜看著她們消失在森林中，不遠處，帶著滿籃子藍莓的，真正地艾莎出現在安娜眼前。

「安娜，溫泉就在前面囉，妳要泡溫泉了嗎？」艾莎朝著自己開心地揮著手。


	5. Chapter 5

放在冰製籃子的藍莓吃起來又冰又甜，安娜手拿著艾莎交給她的餐籃邊走邊吃，不忘偷看走在斜前方的艾莎，陽光灑落在她隨風飄逸的長髮，讓安娜想起在艾倫戴爾王宮眺望遠方、不分日夜閃耀光芒的海平面，總是讓她百看不厭——還有，艾莎偶爾露出來的脖子也讓安娜看了臉紅心跳。

安娜抓了一把果實往嘴裡送，想要藉此分心，但是卻差點噎到。

「吃慢一點，這一整籃都是妳的。」艾莎停下腳步，靠過來關心安娜，她姊姊真的是這世界上最美的存在，安娜因為艾莎靠近的關係再度緊張起來。

「我，我沒事⋯⋯艾莎。」安娜揮著手說，她覺得自己快要忍不住親上去了，萬幸艾莎突然低頭，中斷了她倆的凝視。

「妳看看妳，」艾莎舔濕了自己的手指，輕輕撫上安娜沾到藍莓汁液的嘴角，將那抹藍色帶走後滿意的點頭微笑。

「總是把食物帶在嘴角，這樣子會嚇跑客人喔。」

「艾莎，我真的好愛妳。」安娜的腦袋當機了，脫口而出的話卻讓艾莎笑了起來，甚至眼角泛淚，但是注意到妹妹沒有跟平常一樣跟著笑，艾莎便停止動作。

「突然之間，妳在說什麼傻話呀，安娜。」艾莎不以為意地拍拍手，轉身打算繼續往前時，手卻被妹妹抓住。

「艾莎呢？妳愛我嗎？」安娜顫抖的聲音讓艾莎閉上眼，深吸口氣吐出之後，她帶著平常溫柔的微笑轉身。

「當然愛啊，妳是我最重要的妹妹。」艾莎的聲音相當輕柔，但是這句話卻說得太過輕巧，讓安娜不滿地皺起眉頭。

——『⋯⋯就算是第五靈也要尊重妳。』安娜想起剛剛在森林裡看到的惡魔艾莎這麼說。一直以來她都是被家族矇在鼓裡，什麼事情都是最後知道⋯⋯甚至，連親姐姐有魔法這件事都被強制遺忘。

這個家的人到底懂不懂尊重兩字怎麼寫啊？

「可是妳昨晚不是這樣說的。」安娜的聲音稍微加重，艾莎漂亮的金眉皺了起來。

「昨天晚上妳不是先睡著了嗎？」艾莎繼續耐著性子說，「妳確定妳不是在做夢嗎？」

安娜搖搖頭，綠眼散發堅定的光芒。

「我可能沒有聽到上一句，但是我很確定，我有聽到妳說我愛妳，安娜。」

艾莎聽了之後，理所當然的點點頭承認加解釋：  
「我是有說，但我說的我愛妳，是指我很高興有妳這樣的妹妹，我愛妳，我以妳為榮。」

「可是語氣明明就不是這樣！」安娜開始急了，她注意到艾莎不知道什麼時候學會裝傻糊弄她，到底是哪個人教她這樣做的？要是被她找到，她一定要把他或她或它抓起來關進大牢。

「那妳說說看，我昨晚的語氣是什麼？」艾莎將空著的手放在頭髮上，氣定神閒地撫摸著它們。

這樣的態度讓安娜更生氣，她惱怒地往前一踩，墊起腳尖對著艾莎的唇重重吻下，趁著艾莎微開嘴巴的時候伸出舌頭，與之糾纏。

艾莎的味道好香，安娜越吻越深入——她跟阿克有試圖深吻過，但是總是敗在一種不知為何的搞笑感——她從來不知道深吻居然是如此愉悅的事情，原來跟艾莎親吻比跟阿克嘴對嘴親親還要更讓她⋯⋯

突然地，安娜感到左臉頰有一個冰涼觸感略過她的皮膚，等到她意識到那是什麼之後，灼熱感立刻隨之而來。

她被艾莎甩巴掌了。

安娜眼中噙著淚，左手摸著自己泛紅的臉頰，疑惑地看著對方，發現艾莎驚恐地摀著嘴，美麗臉上早已佈滿淚痕。

「安娜，對不⋯⋯」

「妳再裝啊！還有妳根本就知道是什麼意思！」說完，安娜頭也不回地往溫泉的方向跑，留下痛苦的艾莎。

好啦，這下她知道我對她的感覺是超越姐妹的情感了。安娜邊跑邊想：「好吧，她不喜歡我親她，她大可以直接說啊，為什麼要讓我親這麼久，然後還打我一巴掌⋯⋯」安娜越想越氣，剛才那些事情已經讓她們的行程告終，溫泉再見，北烏卓再見，休假再見⋯⋯

安娜意識到她也有可能要跟艾莎說再見，淚珠就源源不絕地從眼眶跳出來，掉在左邊的臉頰時還稍微起了消腫的作用。

雖然內心千萬個為什麼，但是想到那個吻，還有當她們親吻的時候，安娜偷看到的，一瞬間的喜悅與享受的表情曾有一度出現在艾莎的臉上⋯⋯

她根本就也很喜歡啊，這個戲精。安娜在內心狂吼。

安娜跑了一小段路後停下來，為自己的行為感到後悔又舒爽，至少她確定了艾莎喜歡她，至少她還是有親到她。

狂怒下安娜張開了雙手大叫：「老娘才他媽不在乎——」

「安娜——」不遠處傳來艾莎呼喚的聲音，害安娜不小心啊的叫了一聲。

安娜可以感覺到艾莎急速靠近的聲音，情急之下，安娜往溫泉的方向衝了過去。

不不不不不——

艾莎妳在做什麼？

艾莎在打了安娜一巴掌，看著安娜氣噗噗跑掉後差點要跪在地上痛哭一小時——或許以前的她會這麼做，然後再躲進房間把門關起來。

但現在的她已經變得更加堅強成熟了，她是艾莎，她是第五靈，她可是一個人熬過了那些年煎熬的艾莎。

艾莎看著安娜跑過的路徑，咬緊嘴唇往前跑。

她本來是想著要好好先跟安娜溝通，也許安娜真的沒有想清楚⋯⋯艾莎回想著安娜親吻她時的表情跟動作，她是如此堅決又確信。

她是認真的。艾莎想到這裡又一陣鼻酸，意識到自己真的都沒有什麼改變，只會一而再、再而三地推開傷害安娜。

安娜對不起，是我錯了，我怕⋯⋯

「安娜，安娜！」艾莎一邊跑一邊喊，要不是現在是這種情況，艾莎還想起小時候她們在各種地方玩捉迷藏的場景。

蓋兒飛了過來，暗示艾莎安娜往溫泉的方向跑了，艾莎點點頭，衝入溫泉區。

北烏卓人都還在忙著清理環境，一時之間不會有人來這裡，溫泉區空蕩蕩的，只有溫泉的濃霧和落葉，視線受到阻礙，艾莎皺著眉想揮開霧，但一點用也沒有，她想請蓋兒幫忙，但是卻感覺不到她的蹤跡。

這個溫泉⋯⋯上次來的時候有這麼詭異嗎？

「安娜！我錯了，求求妳快出來。」艾莎對著空氣喊，她開始感到害怕，但是怎麼喊都沒有任何回應，艾莎對著空中發射冰，想要讓光線進來，但是濃霧很快聚集過來。

正當艾莎感到奇怪的時候，前方響起了安娜的聲音，艾莎跑了過去，穿過濃霧，等她站定後，發現空間來到了艾倫戴爾王宮，安娜的寢室。

艾莎一臉困惑的看著四周，她的房間稍微整齊了許多，但是總覺得有股違和感⋯⋯

床上，阿克跟安娜全身赤裸地躺在床上，他們正在親吻彼此。

艾莎嚇得捂住嘴巴，想找地方躲起來，但是床上的兩人根本沒有注意到她，彷彿她不存在一樣。

「喔，安娜，我真的好想要，妳知道妳也想要我⋯⋯」阿克說，他看起來像正要進行古老的傳宗接代儀式。

安娜只是搖搖頭，說：「我們應該等結婚之後再更進一步。」

阿克有些失望的垂下肩膀，但還是聽話地同意安娜，繼續和她親吻與撫摸身體，他們一直只有做這些愛撫與親吻，直到阿克似乎摸到了安娜的敏感處，安娜呻吟一陣，喊出艾莎的名字⋯⋯

摀著嘴的艾莎瞪大雙眼，替安娜叫錯名而尷尬的紅了耳根。

警覺自己喚錯名的安娜嚇得停止動作，她看著阿克，滿臉抱歉。

阿克也停止動作，他的神情既嚴肅又悲傷，兩個人互瞪著彼此過了快一世紀的沈默，阿克首先嘆口氣。

「原來我只是艾莎的替代品⋯⋯」阿克說，他看了眼安娜抱歉的臉，明白對方沒有要否認的意思。

阿克坐了起來背對艾莎，他笑了幾聲，背影淒涼得連艾莎都為他感到可憐。

「⋯⋯她是妳的親姐啊。」

這句話讓安娜瞬間紅了眼眶，阿克沒有安慰對方，像失了魂的幽靈穿好衣服，一個人走出房間。

安娜一直在床上痛哭失聲，即使阿克和小斯離開了，她也沒能停止哭嚎。

畫面在這裡就中斷了，艾莎又回到溫泉，她全身顫抖，安娜是真的愛她愛到連跟阿克在一起的時候，都還想著她⋯⋯

承受不住的艾莎蹲在地上，她的心情混亂，喜悅與難堪混雜一塊，情慾與責任像是雙頭蛇折磨她。

「艾莎，這座溫泉真的有魔力呢。」突然，安娜的聲音出現在艾莎的面前，艾莎哭紅的眼往上看，看到了同樣哭紅眼的安娜站在面前。

「為什麼，為什麼這座溫泉能夠投射出我的事情？」安娜羞紅了臉，「天啊，這下妳不就知道我不小心把阿克喊成妳。」

「安娜⋯⋯我跟阿克明明差這麼多，妳到底怎麼會認錯？」艾莎吸吸鼻子吐嘈，安娜笑了出來。

「妳這個從沒交過男女朋友的人，沒資格說我啦⋯⋯」安娜的綠眼珠轉了轉，想到了什麼又說：「還是妳都想著我然後偷偷自己來？」

安娜預期這種誇張的勁爆發言會讓艾莎笑出來，結果沒想到，對方卻羞紅了臉低著頭不敢看自己⋯⋯

「呃？嗯？什麼意思？」安娜再度通紅著臉，「難道我說對了嗎？」

艾莎由下往上害羞的視線對上了安娜，低聲要求對方別再猜了。

「所以妳真的會想著我然後自慰嗎？」安娜激動地叫起來，艾莎用手遮住安娜的大嘴巴。

「太大聲、太大聲了，安娜！」

「我姊姊會想著我自慰——」安娜似乎太開心了，居然開始邊跑邊歡呼，艾莎只好從地上爬起來追著失控的妹妹跑。

「安娜！」

姐妹倆結束第二輪的你追我逃之後，安娜滿臉都是剛剛被艾莎逮到之後留下的一堆唇印，幸福的脫著衣服，準備泡溫泉。

艾莎還是一臉嚴肅與愧疚的盯著安娜，她知道自家姊姊一定還在想剛才發生的事情。

「妳該不會還在想阿克吧，我覺得他應該不會再理我了，如果我是阿克，我也不會理我。」安娜苦惱的皺著眉，「喔，但是我不會後悔這樣子，不會後悔愛上妳。」安娜認真的看著艾莎的臉說。

「謝謝妳，安娜。」艾莎笑了笑，「但我不是在想這件事，我在想剛才我不小心打了妳一巴掌，對不起。」

「嗯⋯⋯」安娜的神情有些黯淡，艾莎還緊張的看著對方不敢屏息。

「如果艾莎妳對著我自慰，我就原諒妳。」安娜笑著說，看到對方低下頭，又慌張的揮手解釋。

「開玩笑的啦，我想我也有錯⋯⋯」

艾莎默默將身上的白衣一點一點褪下，露出她完美的身材，右手修長的手指摸上了自己雪嫩的胸部，左手則愛撫著自己的私處，因羞恥而顫抖的聲音刺激著安娜的感官。

「哦⋯⋯安娜⋯⋯」


	6. Chapter 6

「哦⋯⋯安娜⋯⋯」艾莎正緩慢而羞恥地在自己的親妹妹面前自慰。

安娜呆看著對方居然認真履行自己的玩笑話而感到過意不去，但是這樣的艾莎實在太性感了，她盯著艾莎有點熟練的動作而開始喘氣，安娜感受到自己的私處也因艾莎的舉動翻騰。

艾莎紅著臉用顫抖的手輕輕撥弄著自己的私處，安娜吞嚥著唾液，羞紅著臉看她一直以來都崇拜的姊姊，正在色情地褻瀆自己。

「艾莎，妳自己來的話，會說話嗎？」安娜扭了扭身體，覺得下體開始灼熱，想要找什麼東西放進去。

艾莎快要哭起來，她張開嘴小聲地說：「安娜、安娜⋯⋯」之後，她的姊姊就閉上嘴，再也不敢多喊一聲，可安娜還想多聽一些多看一點，於是她問她：「妳會想像我怎麼對妳嗎？」

艾莎點點頭，在安娜的哀求下，她換了個姿勢，背對著安娜翹起屁股，集一身的羞恥她背對著安娜，那絕美的長髮落在艾莎纖細的肩上，搭上艾莎紅著臉、咬著唇羞恥回頭的表情，安娜已經完全把持不住了。

「我、我常常想妳會⋯⋯嗚，我不行了⋯⋯安娜。」艾莎的臀部開始微微搖晃，「原諒我⋯⋯」

「不行，妳要跟我說，妳常常會怎麼想我怎樣對妳？」安娜的玩心大發，她湊過去，壓低身體準備。

「我，我會想，妳會舔、舔我這裡。」艾莎已經臉紅得快要融化了，她用食指與拇指輕輕撐開正流著源源不絕湧出蜜水的穴口。

安娜舔了舔唇，壞心的張嘴含住艾莎。

「呀啊——」艾莎呻吟了一陣，她掙扎著想要逃離安娜。

「不行，妳說，妳說只要自慰給妳看。」艾莎說，她依然保持著姐妹不可亂倫的精神，這點讓安娜相當不滿。

「可是艾莎，妳都濕成這樣了，看起來好像也很需要我幫忙⋯⋯」

「不用⋯⋯不，我自己可以⋯⋯」艾莎咬著唇努力繼續，她感覺到自己正在分崩離析，她想要不顧形象的擺動身體，可是想到安娜正在專注看著她——

「啊⋯⋯」下腹部一陣痠，艾莎的腦袋空白了幾秒鐘，等她回過神，安娜又在她的底下舔弄著她。

「安、安娜，妳在做什麼⋯⋯啊！」安娜小巧靈活的舌頭竄入艾莎體內，手指還壞心的點了點她挺立的蜜豆。

快感排山倒海湧上，艾莎又在安娜的擺弄下再次閉上眼發出長吟。

「在妹妹的幫助下高潮，比自己想著妹妹自己高潮的感覺還好吧？」安娜舔著唇，綠眼閃爍著危險的光芒。

「我不會再讓妳逃走了，姊姊。」當安娜說出姊姊一詞，艾莎就像是回應她般弓起臀部，她抓著自己的手指顫抖，感受到稍縱即逝的電流通過自己的全身。

「啊⋯⋯」艾莎閉上眼低吟，她快不行了，但是如果真的這麼做，她會毀了她。

「安娜不要，這樣，這樣不可以⋯⋯」幾根金髮黏在艾莎的臉上，她看起來有些狼狽地從地上掙扎站起。  
「到此為止了，我們不能這樣。」艾莎努力無視因為中斷而飢渴難耐的穴口，她能聽見它們在叫囂著安娜的進入。

合而為一、合而為一。

艾莎眨眨眼，等她氣息穩定之後，她看著安娜張嘴正想繼續說教，安娜一把抓住她的手，張嘴吻住艾莎。

「嗯⋯⋯」

接吻的感覺實在太棒，艾莎感受著安娜的舌頭再一次入侵她的口腔，有些粗魯的勾著她的舌，似是要強迫她跟著她起舞，艾莎起先抗拒著，但過了段時間後，她也跟著安娜翩翩起舞。

艾莎已經無力維持，她閉上眼享受與妹妹的濕吻，雙唇交疊的聲音、舌頭交纏的水聲，一切一切都如她所想的更加美妙。

她再也不用晚上趁著安娜睡著時偷偷親她的小嘴，她們甚至能夠一起探索更多。

艾莎的身體發軟，快站不住，安娜發現之後立刻張開手扶住對方緩緩坐下，但在艾莎即將坐在草地上時，安娜搶先將自己腿盤起來，引導艾莎坐在她拱起的大腿上。觸碰到安娜肌膚的艾莎叫了一聲，更多的液體沾黏上安娜的腿，安娜趁艾莎想離開前伸手固定住艾莎，讓她只能赤裸地坐在安娜小麥色、意外結實的腿上。

「安娜，不要這樣⋯⋯」艾莎羞紅著臉不敢亂動，此時只要隨意擺動，腫大的性器因為貼著的關係會更容易受到刺激。

但安娜卻擺出困惑的表情，「我只是怕草地太髒⋯⋯而且我還有穿著內褲可以擋一下。」

但看著姊姊羞紅的耳根，聰明的安娜立刻接收到艾莎的顧慮，因此她緩緩的搖擺自己沾滿艾莎愛液的腿，還死死貼著艾莎腫脹的陰蒂。

「呀、啊啊——」艾莎又叫了起來，她也配合著安娜的腿前後擺動，樣子看起來就好像她在騎馬，只是她身下騎的是安娜的腿。

艾莎不敢回頭看妹妹的表情，心裡暗自慶幸自己背對她，身下傳來的快感讓她喊得忘我，甚至沒注意到唾液從嘴角緩緩流出。

「艾莎⋯⋯妳好色喔。」瞥見對方的表情，安娜繼續動作，她的腿如此結實，那電流似的快樂越來越多，越來越強⋯⋯

「啊、啊啊——」艾莎坐在妹妹的腿上，再次迎接了高潮，她全身無力地倒向前面的草地，已經⋯⋯已經什麼都不想管了，剛才她還想試圖控制體內淫水的流動，但是，現在艾莎已經讓體內的水自由奔放的傾洩而出，身體也為身後她所愛的人綻放。

「艾莎，妳真的好美⋯⋯」安娜嘆息完後，將艾莎的臀部架高，打算伸手進入。

察覺到妹妹意圖的艾莎又激起了防衛機制，她試圖拍掉對方的手，但高潮過後讓她還沈浸在幸福之中，力氣明顯敵不過稍微比她強壯的安娜；另一方面，她也注意到自己臀部也厚顏無恥的開始大動作搖擺，似乎正在殷切期盼安娜進入，艾莎為此羞愧地希望能夠原地死亡。

看到了艾莎如此豪放的一面，安娜的綠眼閃爍著光芒，她最愛的姊姊居然在勾引她，在渴求她。

安娜緊緊抱住了艾莎，擁抱讓艾莎又暫時失去力氣和反抗意志，甚至連她什麼時候被安娜翻過來，面對面坐在她的腿上都不知道。

安娜將手指輕輕深入艾莎的體內，她發出了細細的嗚噎聲，又想逃離安娜，但是她已經被安娜牢牢禁錮，而且安娜的手指居然比艾莎幻想得還舒適，雖然一開始進入的時候有點痛，但是很快就能適應了，艾莎甚至想自己動，但是理智又回來壓著她，要她快點離開安娜。

「我們是姐妹⋯⋯安娜，求求妳。」艾莎說，但身體卻依依不捨地含著妹妹的手指，安娜沒理她的哀求，只是往裡更深入其中。

艾莎的叫聲讓安娜滿意的點點頭，她抽回手指再次進入，剛才的動作確認了艾莎喜歡的地方，安娜再一次單點式朝著艾莎敏感之處進攻，每一次的抽插都伴隨著讓人瘋狂的愉悅。

「嗚嗯⋯⋯」艾莎閉上眼睛，流下了淚水，這一天一夜的旅行她們姐妹倆到底哭了多少次，安娜沒繼續多想，只想看到更多艾莎的表情跟反應。

好可愛好美麗好性感⋯⋯

她偷偷加入第二根手指，艾莎窄小的甬道在剛才被安娜打開了一點，現在加入了第二根手指，疼痛雖然加倍，但更讓她愉悅得想開口尖叫。

「安娜，好棒⋯⋯」艾莎流著汗，像溺水般雙手環抱住海上唯一的浮木，而安娜正好就是那塊唯一的木板，她配合著安娜的手勢上下、上下移動，私處還露骨地發出了噗哧噗哧的水聲。

「艾莎，妳，妳說什麼？」安娜喘著氣，打開了艾莎的通道後，安娜的手指已經快可以全部進去了，她維持高速抽送著手指，對方又是一陣叫聲連連。

「我說、安娜、好棒⋯⋯好喜歡，好愛妳。」艾莎似乎已經有點神智恍惚，嘴裡說著不成句的愛意，身體已經不受控的配合對方，剛剛甚至主動伸手撐開自己的私處，幫助安娜的進出。

「還要，還要⋯⋯」艾莎哭著，意外出人意外的樣子有些驚人，但安娜才不會因為這樣就嚇得跑掉。

她可是艾倫戴爾的女王，冰雪女王的妹妹，以及情人。

她加重了力道，艾莎也應聲發出了悅耳的呻吟，她放開了雙手再度抓住安娜，這一波好像比之前都要大，艾莎雙手的指甲甚至陷入安娜的肉裡，安娜忍著痛苦，將艾莎送上前所未有的高潮——

艾莎倒在安娜的懷裡微微喘氣，滿足地將頭靠在安娜的懷中，安娜摸著艾莎，蜻蜓點水般吻著她的頭髮，兩人就這麼挨著彼此、稍微休息一會兒。

「艾莎，我們泡溫泉吧？」安娜等艾莎稍微回神之後立刻建議，趁她還沒來得及懊悔自己做了什麼事情，迫使艾莎先將這些放在腦後。

姐妹倆紅著臉雙雙進入溫泉，剛才的事情讓她們的相處變得有點尷尬，安娜想問艾莎的感受，但又覺得哪裡怪怪的，於是只好低頭看著溫泉。

另一旁的艾莎還沈浸在剛剛淫亂的場面，心想著自己的妹妹怎麼這麼優秀，懂得這麼多愛撫，但是馬上想到之後她們要怎麼面對這件事，又沉下臉。

安娜和艾莎拉開了一點距離，回想艾莎剛剛的各種表情，她全程都濕得一塌糊塗，甚至也很希望艾莎也能夠幫幫她，可是⋯⋯想到要開口請自家姊姊替自己做這種事情，安娜反而彆扭起來，難怪艾莎會想自己偷偷來，現在她也想自己偷偷來了。

看了眼在思考的艾莎，很好，還在沈浸在自己的世界，安娜趁著泡入溫泉會看不清楚這點，偷偷將手摸上自己的私處。

「嗯⋯⋯」她發出了一聲不明顯的嘆息，看著正繃著臉的艾莎，反而激起了她的慾望。

溫泉的熱度搭配安娜自己產生的熱，她很快感到頭暈，想喊聲艾莎，但是又覺得很羞恥，在這麼猶豫之中，安娜就失去了意識。

艾莎在聽到水聲之後立刻游過來，將妹妹從溫泉裡拉出來，她一直以為對方是泡太久暈倒，於是拉起來之後瘋狂召喚雪球往安娜的額頭上堆疊。

「安娜，安娜快起來！」艾莎拍了拍安娜的臉，沒幾秒對方便醒了過來。

「嗯？耶？怎麼了⋯⋯」安娜搖著冷卻的腦袋看著艾莎問。

「妳好像溫泉泡太久暈倒了，安娜。」艾莎將安娜的衣服遞過去，安娜注意到太陽下山，四周變得有點暗紅。

「我⋯⋯我不是因為溫泉暈倒。」安娜沒有接下衣服，她扭捏的戳著手指，扭著屁股說：「我，我剛剛在煩惱要怎麼拜託妳。」

艾莎放下手中的衣物，歪著頭看向自己的妹妹。

「拜託我什麼？安娜？」

艾莎這個大木頭！安娜羞紅了臉，當夕陽完全落下，看不清楚對方的表情，安娜才閉著眼睛說：  
「我也想要被艾莎這樣那樣！」

姐妹倆沈默了幾秒，安娜可以聽見昆蟲鳴叫的聲音，接著，艾莎低沉的聲音響起：「希望我對妳做什麼呢？安娜？」那聲音很耳熟，安娜想起來，是昨晚艾莎在她耳邊低語的告白，我的姊姊，是不是到晚上就會換一個人啊？安娜心想。

月光出現，艾莎的臉出現在黑暗之中，看起來充滿了危險與誘惑，要不是艾莎頭上沒有惡魔角跟翅膀，安娜還以為自己又遇到了森林的惡魔艾莎。

但眼前這個艾莎感覺比惡魔版的她還要誘人又性感。

「妳想要我做什麼呢？」艾莎微笑著，她又問了一次，安娜羞紅著臉，真要說的時候還真的不知道該怎麼開口。

「妳不說的話，我就要送妳回艾倫戴爾囉，安娜？」艾莎又露出惡作劇的笑容，她明顯是在報復剛剛安娜要她自慰給她看的要求。

「嗚嗚！等一下！」安娜站了起來，紅著臉道：「我要妳⋯⋯愛我，將我填滿，艾莎。」安娜深吸口氣，像個女王一樣說出她的希望。

艾莎笑著點點頭。

「悉聽尊便。」


	7. Chapter 7

「悉聽尊便，我的女王。」  
艾莎靠了過來，伴隨著她的香氣將安娜包圍，安娜可以聽見自己的心臟激動地要跳出胸口，剛才冷卻的身體再次為了眼前的女人而逐漸升溫，因期待與些許的不安，安娜閉上眼睛。

「安娜，放輕鬆⋯⋯」艾莎的聲音在她耳邊響起，妖精似的嗓音讓她深吸口氣，細碎的吻如雨般降落在安娜的臉上、肩上，還有⋯⋯艾莎牽起安娜的手指放入口中吸吮親吻。

「艾，艾莎⋯⋯」安娜發出了短暫的呻吟，看著艾莎略帶挑釁的眼神，讓她下身一濕，想起以前姐妹倆玩家家酒亂編的故事中說到的精靈女王。

她的姊姊，真的成為了她小時候夢想的樣子，而安娜自己，則是如願與自己喜歡的人成婚——本來應該是這樣子，可是她卻愛上了精靈女王⋯⋯她的姊姊。

當安娜以為要放棄這個禁忌的愛戀，卻又驚喜發現，她的姊姊也同樣深愛著她。

「安娜？」艾莎停下動作，她伸出手指接住安娜源源不絕的淚珠，溫柔地問：「妳怎麼了？」

安娜搖搖頭，不知道該如何表達心中的喜悅，幸福早已蔓延她全身，她嗚咽著埋入艾莎的懷中，祈禱這一瞬間能夠成為永恆。

「我都還沒開始，妳也太激動了。」艾莎苦笑著，像是心電感應般接收到妹妹的情緒，雖然不能百分百確定安娜的哭點為何，但至少可以確定不是因為無法接受等等艾莎要對她做的事情而哭。

艾莎將安娜拉開一點距離，張嘴親吻著安娜的每一滴淚，淚珠化成了小小的冰晶落在她們腳邊，艾莎伸出舌頭，繼續舔吻著安娜的臉、脖子與肩膀，每一處她經過的地方都讓安娜為之顫抖。

「咬⋯⋯咬我。」安娜說，她伸手摸上姊姊的臉，移向她的脖子和鎖骨，「我想要一直能夠擁有妳，希望妳能夠在我身邊。」

艾莎聽從請求，張嘴咬住安娜的脖子，雙手不安份地在安娜的身上游移，試探地滑過安娜的陰部與肚子，引起對方呻吟連連。

「再、再用力點⋯⋯」安娜哭叫著，艾莎咬得還是太輕了，可是安娜要的是能夠咬穿她的力道，想到之後姐妹倆又要分開工作各自忙碌，安娜不禁有些扭曲地希望艾莎可以在她身上留下永久不滅的傷痕或是印記，一個能夠讓她在失眠或是煩惱時能夠摸著、惦記著對方的東西，但艾莎始終沒有狠狠用力咬下去。

「啊⋯⋯今天真的累死了。」不遠處，傳來了一名北烏卓女性的聲音。

艾莎停下動作，以最快速度將地上的衣服撈起，抱著赤裸的妹妹往旁邊樹林衝刺，安娜被迫只能面對艾莎的胸口，雙腳夾著她的身體。

「妳有聽到什麼聲音嗎？」另一個北烏卓女性問道，聲音聽起來是哈妮瑪倫。

「有嗎？沒有吧？」女人說，「別管了啦，難得大家願意讓我們先泡，我們趕快弄一弄回去換人吧。」

哈妮瑪倫看著艾莎與安娜躲藏的樹林幾秒後，便聳聳肩決定聽從夥伴的建議。

她們時間拖太久，其他人完成清掃後已經要陸續進來溫泉區了，確認哈妮瑪倫她們忙著洗澡後，安娜認為現在是撤退的好時機，雖然覺得可惜，但現在也只能取消了。

「艾莎，我想我們回⋯⋯」安娜話還沒說完，艾莎咬著她的耳朵舔弄著。

「嗚⋯⋯」安娜在叫出聲前趕快壓低聲音，沒想到她意外得喚起了姊姊心中的猛獸，而且自己還像隻毫無招架之力的羔羊被她逮得正著。

安娜紅著臉咬著嘴唇，怕發出太大的聲音會被人發現她們在樹林裡做什麼好事。

「安娜，我感覺到囉。」艾莎的聲音也出現在安娜的耳邊，那太過性感的聲音讓安娜再度濕成一片。

艾莎的手指撫上她的骨盆，壞心眼地在下腹部畫著圈。

「妳真的想走了嗎？」艾莎故作無辜的聲音快讓她發瘋，安娜隨著聲音扭動身體，想要對方快點進來，艾莎真是太狡猾了⋯⋯

安娜紅著臉搖搖頭，她還想待在這裡，跟艾莎相處更久一點。

「我想也是，我也捨不得讓妳這麼早走⋯⋯」艾莎深情款款地望著安娜，手指不安份的來到了安娜泛濫成災的花叢，輕輕按上了對方漲熱的花蕊，安娜壓抑的呻吟與蜜液隨之流出，她張著嘴索求著艾莎的吻，因乾渴而變得有些沙啞的聲音，反而更加點燃了艾莎的慾火，但也心疼對方的嗓子，艾莎張嘴含向安娜的嘴，做出一顆方便吞嚥的水球用舌頭傳給安娜。

運送的過程比她想得還要害羞，安娜也因為感覺到水球而奮力動作，想要從艾莎的口中接到那顆救命水球，但這樣躁進的結果就是她倆的舌頭越纏越激烈。

注意到這樣下去會嗆到兩人，艾莎抓緊對方的手臂，示意她配合自己，安娜便停止動作、放鬆身體，默默接受對方的水，總算順利滑入彷彿要燃燒的喉嚨，她們分開後看著對方喘息，臉上、脖子上都是剛才的液體，在月光照耀下顯得更加色情。

稍微舒適一點了，安娜眨眨水潤的綠眼，發現對方居然正盯著自己看個不停，而且從艾莎的眼神中可以感受到她像是在欣賞著一件精雕細琢的藝術品。

安娜害羞地低下頭，不敢繼續與艾莎有眼神接觸。

艾莎望著安娜的眼神如癡如醉，心裡感嘆自己的妹妹已經成長為一位出色而成熟的女性，而且與她相像，同樣渴望著親姐妹的疼愛，她看著安娜喘息而起伏的身體，深藍色的眼珠映著她妹妹紅著臉祈求自己的畫面，艾莎為此感到興奮，像是回到從前，姐妹倆偷偷趁爸媽睡著時去大廳玩雪的刺激感。

「艾莎⋯⋯」發現姊姊停滯的時間有點太長，安娜有些不耐，畢竟她已經想著這一刻很久很久了。

她動了動緊貼著艾莎身體的部位，勾引著對方快快進來。

艾莎回過神，臉上露出了罕見的調皮笑容，她調整姿勢讓自己能更靠近對方。

「好好好，妳總是這麼沒有耐心。」

「那是因為，艾莎太⋯⋯嗚⋯⋯」安娜原本要說的慢字在艾莎的進入後化成了嗚咽，對方的手指一下就滑入了自己，艾莎確認了情況後，再緩緩地抽出手指，趁安娜不注意時又滑了進去，像是故意懲罰般，艾莎的動作一直都維持一種慢拍社交舞的節奏，而當她要出來時，每次都快要像逼瘋安娜般地要勾出她的靈魂。

艾莎就這麼重覆幾次，隨著手指緩慢的進出，安娜就感覺到自己越來越滿，直到不知道第幾次抽出時，安娜再也控制不住，她夾緊了臀部，感受到某種深沉的力量正在呼應艾莎的召喚，她們衝破安娜的防線，瀑布般地從安娜暢開的門朝艾莎汩汩流出——即使第一次看到，也聽說過這是什麼狀況的安娜羞紅了臉，剛才她舒服的快要沒辦法控制聲音喊出來，只能咬緊下唇閉上眼隱忍，想必這樣的畫面都被艾莎看得精光，而且對方似乎也玩上癮，甚至安娜懷疑她是故意的，故意要安娜叫出聲響。

「哦，妳怎麼會這麼性感呢？」艾莎舔了舔嘴唇，將安娜靠向樹幹，將她的腿分開架在自己的肩上，等安娜回神時，一股溫熱而柔軟的觸感抵在她剛剛潮吹後，還很敏感的陰部，她看著艾莎趴在她面前，像是品嚐佳餚的表情忍不住叫了一聲，但很快被自己的手背擋住，她摀著嘴，承受艾莎的舌頭。

她的舌頭靈活地點著安娜，還時不時變換地方，讓安娜只能跟著艾莎的舔弄呻吟，她覺得自己快要化了啊，如果她也變成了水，那艾莎是否會將她冰凍起來永遠珍藏？安娜的腦袋已經開始胡思亂想，她沒想到姐姐給予她的比預期還多了更多。

在冰雪女王的猛攻下，安娜又再次迎向高潮，身體不受控地在姊姊的嘴下顫抖、發射，她的身心靈都為了眼前的女人綻放，如果她們可以這樣一直在一起，永遠永遠就好了。

「我果然覺得聽到了什麼。」哈妮瑪倫在度過一天高強度的搬運整理後，雖然身體累了，但是她戰士般優秀的警覺心還醒著，她離開溫泉，在濃霧中穿戴整齊之後，不顧同伴阻止開始往可能的方向探索過去。

「哎⋯⋯到底要怎麼跟哈妮瑪倫解釋，那個是人家在忙的聲音。」泡在溫泉裡放棄阻止的同夥摀著臉碎念。

現在安娜正緊抱著艾莎，雙腳交叉在姊姊纖細的腰肢上，她們全身赤裸著擁抱彼此，盡可能更靠近對方，調整好位子後，她們開始緩慢的移動下肢摩擦彼此，每一次移動，姐妹倆就會同時發出細碎的低鳴，兩人交纏得如蛇，互相渴求彼此。她們親吻、追逐著對方口，像是缺氧般嬌喘，一次又一次濕吻，好像這個世界沒了氧氣，只能從對方的口中獲取般，好像沒了彼此，自己也將不復存在。

在她們即將進入下一輪時，哈妮瑪倫的腳步聲引起了艾莎的注意，她騰出一隻手，默默施出魔法⋯⋯

哈妮瑪倫撥開了最有可能的草叢，卻發現那裡什麼都沒有，但仔細看，草的末端那邊似乎有一點結霜⋯⋯

艾莎在曝光前召喚水靈馬順著她的冰過來，幸好水靈馬的形象不受到有形無形的限制，她可以隨時叫祂過來⋯⋯發現這一點後，艾莎才大膽進行森林野戰，畢竟要是被人發現就不好了。

艾莎將純白的披風披在已經累得睡著的安娜身上，她讓她跨坐在前面，讓她的頭靠在自己的肩膀，一手扶著安娜，另一手則控制韁繩，越過閃著鑽石光輝的海面，在星塵的閃爍下她們回到了艾倫戴爾，安娜也醒了過來，像是擔心自己醒來之後就要被姐姐拋下一樣，但是艾莎緊握的手讓她安心了不少，甚至覺得自己應該要多相信艾莎一點。

當她們出現的時候，民眾一度以為她們在海上成了婚，沒有人發出聲音，只是看著姐妹倆手牽手返回王宮。

奴僕們差不多都回家休息了，只剩下忠實的管家老凱靜靜守候在旁，向女王們行禮後他望著她們，直到那兩抹純白的影子轉入女王寢室。

「艾莎，今天⋯⋯今天也留下來吧，明天早上再回去。」一進門，安娜就忍不住抱著她撒嬌，還想再多跟艾莎溫存，「拜託了⋯⋯」

艾莎卻搖搖頭，牽起安娜的手，滿臉歉意。

「北烏卓需要我，況且明天一早我必須確認石巨人的狀況，而且⋯⋯」艾莎看著安娜桌上再度疊滿的公文，每次一日休假回來之後總是如此。

「妳也有很多待辦事項該做，親愛的。」艾莎笑著吻向安娜生悶氣而嘟嘴鼓起的臉頰，最後又親暱的以鼻子磨了磨對方的。

「別生氣囉，還是妳有什麼事情想做嗎？」

「艾莎，」安娜從怪表情恢復正常甚至有點嚴肅的臉，「那我們這樣⋯⋯是戀人了嗎？」

戀人這詞敲擊著艾莎的胸口，她們今天做的一切都向前飛越了一大步，她們確認了彼此的心意，她們還做了愛，她們⋯⋯她們是姐妹。

艾莎抿起唇，這樣的結果也是必然的，姐妹倆這一生分分合合，雙方的靈魂都渴望著彼此，甚至心意相通，艾莎摩挲著自己的手指，她已經不再耿耿於懷姊妹亂倫，但是她思考著要如何定義她們的關係。

戀人，似乎還不足以形容現在她倆的關係。

看著艾莎猶豫的神情，安娜以為對方又要拿出姐妹那一套，擔心得快發瘋了，她們現在應該是名符其實的戀人了，可是，萬一艾莎還是不承認⋯⋯

「安娜，這個問題我覺得現在的自己答不出來。」在安娜焦急得快發瘋時，艾莎充滿情感、誠懇的藍眼對上了她的綠眼，艾莎皺起眉頭、優雅微笑，說：  
「我覺得，戀人要形容我們倆好像不太合適。」安娜困惑的歪頭，讓艾莎的眉頭稍微舒展開來，變成了一個讓人舒適輕鬆的笑容。  
「⋯⋯艾倫戴爾的女王安娜，妳是我這輩子唯一的摯愛。」艾莎牽起安娜的手，落下一吻。

「妳是我的靈魂伴侶。」


End file.
